Spinning Memory
by kurohara-yuhi
Summary: Yumichika menilai segalanya dengan keindahan, berbanding terbalik dengan gadis yang baru saja bergabung ke dalam divisi 11. (this fic take place after Aizen's betrayal)
1. Prolog

Gadis _itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, sesekali melihat ke belakang memastikan tak ada lagi yang mengejarnya._

 _Nafasnya terengah-engah diburu ketakutan._

 _Ia memilih untuk berhenti di bawah pohon besar._

 _Melongok ke atas, memandang langit malam yang mendung tanpa ada bintang sebagai hiasan semestinya._

 _Memori masa lalunya kembali terputar bagai film klasik._  
 _  
Ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi, tapi kenapa ia memikirkannya._

 _"Bodohnya aku," ucapnya lirih._

 _Ia memandang tangannya yang penuh dengan darah._  
 _  
Darah yang mewakili perasaan bencinya._

 _"Kenapa aku begitu takut, k_ _enapa aku harus lari," ia berucap pelan, hingga isak tangisnya lolos begitu saja._

 _"Aku memang membencinya, tapi aku tak ingin ini terjadi."_

 _Tangisannya terus pecah, menjadikan angin malam sebagai penenangnya._

 _Dalam tangisnya, ia berharap akan menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berubah._

* * *

.

Hai! Ini adalah fanfic pertama yang aku publish.  
Sebelumnya aku sudah banyak membuat cerita, namun aku terlalu takut untuk mempublishnya.  
Jadi aku putuskan untuk publish cerita ini terlebih dahulu.

Ini masih prolog, untuk chapter 1 mungkin agak sedikit lama.

-terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 1

**BLEACH** © **TITE KUBO**

I own nothing besides this fic.

 **.**

 **.**

Yumichika yakin bahwa dia yang paling indah di seireitei, bahkan lebih indah dari pohon sakura di halaman Kuchiki-taichō (atau begitu menurutnya).

Hingga seorang shinigami datang ke dalam divisi 11 sebagai anggota baru.  
Gadis dengan surai hitam dan iris _emerald_. Terlihat indah di mata para penghuni divisi 11.

Iri.  
Yumichika tentu saja memperhatikannya.  
Tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'aku-masih-lebih-indah'.

Siapa saja, tolong hentikan Yumichika yang akan berulah!

 _Hey! yang benar saja, ini divisi 11, apa dia mau cari mati dengan berada di tempat yang isinya 'orang haus bertarung'. Apa dia kuat?_

Kira-kira begitulah isi kepala Yumichika.

…

 _Aku mendengar namanya adalah Kuroyami Ruri. Ruri? Kuroyami? Kenapa ia punya nama yang terdengar menyedihkan, kelam mungkin. Tidak! Itu SANGAT KELAM!_

"Yumichika-san, dari tadi kau melototiku terus, ada apa?"

 _Aku bahkan tak sadar Ruri berada di depanku._

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kenapa kau masuk divisi 11."

"Sudah jelas bukan, jika aku berada di divisi 11, itu berarti aku kuat."

 _Kenapa gadis ini lebih sombong dari Ikkaku._

"Yumichika-san, kau tidak keluar bersama Ikkaku-san? Biasanya kalian selalu terlihat bersama."

 _Biasanya? Esper kah? Bagaimana dia bisa tau aku selalu dengan Ikkaku._

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ini dulunya bangku ke-6 divisi 3, kau mungkin tak mengenalku, tapi aku selalu memperhatikan seluruh isi gotei 13."

 _Kupikir dia esper yang menjadi shinigami jadi-jadian._

"Apa kau berpikir aku ini seorang esper?"

"KAU MEMBACA PIKIRANKU ATAU APA?!"

"Sudah kuduga kau berpikir begitu."

 _KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGATAKANNYA?!_

Astaga! Siapa saja tolong Yumichika yang ingin meledak (atau menahan malu mungkin).

"Yumichika-san, sejak kemarin aku terus memperhatikan makhluk berambut seperti jeruk yang waktu itu bertarung dengan Zaraki-taichō, siapa dia?" Ruri memilih bertanya untuk mencairkan suasana yang mulai tak enak akibat rasa malu Yumichika yang bergejolak.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami pengganti."

"Jadi dia yang selalu dibicarakan itu," Ruri menolehkan pandangannya, melihat interaksi antar shinigami divisi 11. "Aku pernah mendengar Ichimaru-taichō menyebutnya, kalau tidak salah, waktu itu mereka bertarung...? Ah- maksudku saat Ichimaru-taichō melukai Jindanbō, kemudian Kurosaki Ichigo itu marah, benar 'kan?" sambung Ruri sambil menatap Yumichika.

"Ya, begitulah."

Keduanya larut dalam percakapan yang panjang. Hingga membuat Yumichika teringat akan satu hal.  
Namanya. Ya, nama gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan tatapan berbinar di hadapannya.  
Kuroyami Ruri tampak lebih menawan jika dilihat saat ia membelakangi bulan penuh yang cahayanya menyinari seireitei.  
Hanya saja, namanya membuat Yumichika gatal ingin menggantinya. Nama itu tidak cocok untuk gadis seperti dirinya yang terlihat bersinar.  
Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Kuroyami Ruri adalah nama yang sangat kelam. Apalagi nama Ruri membuatnya teringat akan satu hal.  
Yumichika ingin menggantinya dengan panggilan yang lebih indah.

…

"Ikkaku-san, kenapa matamu dicat begitu?" Ruri bertanya sambil sesekali memainkan jarinya di kepala pelontos Ikkaku yang menurutnya menyenangkan ketika disentuh.

"Jangan mengkritiknya, kumohon." Ikakku balas datar, tak begitu mempermasalahkan pertanyaan Ruri.

"Yumichika-san, kenapa harus bulu ayam yang kau tempelkan di matamu, itu terlalu aneh."

"INI BUKAN BULU AYAM."

"Santai saja, teman, kau mengerikan jika suaramu meninggi."

"Astaga, Ruri, tolong jangan membuat Yumichika menjadi suram."

"Hey! Ayolah, kupikir akan menyenangkan jika kita menghabiskan hari ini dengan melakukan kegiatan yang membuatku  
tidak bosan."

"Kau bisa cari kegiatan di luar sana."

"Ikkaku-san, kau mengusirku?" Ruri mulai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan bertingkah begitu, tidak mempan dengan air mata buaya." Yumichika menyahut sambil memasang muka yang membuat Ruri ingin memukulnya.

"Ya, kalau begitu, aku ingin menemui Izuru-san, aku ingin bercerita banyak padanya." Ruri berdiri dari posisinya, kemudian berjalan keluar menuju divisi lamanya.

…

"Izuru-san!" Ruri memanggil wakil kapten kesayangannya itu dengan riang.

"Ruri-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Izuru balas bertanya dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu setelah lama tak bertatap muka."

"Kau baru saja meninggalkan divisi ini 5 hari yang lalu, Ruri-kun." Izuru membalas ucapan Ruri yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

 _'Syukurlah dia tidak berubah.'_ ucap Izuru dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?" sambung Izuru begitu melihat Ruri yang mulai lengah (atau lebih tepatnya Ruri ingin mengacau).

"Di hari pertama kedatanganku, aku disambut dengan hangat oleh para anggota disana, aku juga berbaur dengan cepat, terutama dengan Ikkaku-san dan Yumichika-san, terlebih lagi Yumichika-san yang menyenangkan ketika diganggu."

"Ya, wajar saja, jarang-jarang divisi 11 punya seorang gadis di dalamnya."

"Padahal aku juga bagian dari gotei 13 sejak beberapa waktu lalu, tapi di antara mereka tak ada yang mengenalku, itu membuatku sedikit sakit." Ruri mengakhiri balasannya sambil memegang dadanya, seolah benar-benar merasakan sakit.  
Izuru yang melihat tingkah Ruri seperti itu hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Ia sering melihat Ruri yang seperti ini. Ruri yang selalu bertingkah menggelikan di hadapan semua orang. Izuru ingat bagaimana Ruri mencoba menjahili Ichimaru-taichō ketika Izuru sedangー

DEG.

 _kenapa aku harus mengingatnya lagi.  
_  
Raut wajah Izuru tiba-tiba menjadi tak bersahabat.

"Nee, Izuru-san, kenapa tiba-tiba melamun, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau jadi menakutkan."

Hening.

Nama mantan kaptennya itu entah kenapa terus terulang di kepalanya bagai kaset rusak. Dan Izuru benci itu.

"Izuru-san, apa kau masih memikirkan Ichimaru-taichō?"

Seketika Izuru beralih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kebencian.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi." Izuru berucap dingin, membuat Ruri bergidik ngeri.  
Sebelumnya, Ruri tak pernah melihat Izuru menyimpan dendam pada orang, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia merasa orang yang di depannya saat ini bukanlah Izuru yang selalu ramah pada siapa saja.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Izuru-san." Ruri mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai tak bersahabat.  
Ia menepuk pundak Izuru, berharap laki-laki dengan surai kuning tersebut bisa sedikit tenang.  
Ruri merasa bersalah ketika ia menyebut nama Ichimaru disaat Izuru sedang dalam mood yang mulai buruk.

'Apa aku mengatakannya disaat Izuru-san sedang memikirkannya juga?'

"Tapi kau tak mengerti rasanya dimanfaatkan oleh orang yang kau percayai selama ini." Izuru membalas ucapan Ruri sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aa- kalau begitu aku kembali saja, aku pikir kau butuh menenangkan pikiran, dan maaf sudah menyinggung tentang nama itu, aku pergi dulu, Izuru-san."  
Izuru menatap punggung Ruri yang masih berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Ia harusnya tak usah bersikap begitu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Izuru sudah terlanjur sensitif dengan nama mantan kapten divisi 3 tersebut.

…

 _Silau._

 _Begitu yang ia rasakan pertama kali ketika matanya terbuka setelah menutup selama hampir 3 hari._

 _"Ini dimana?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja ketika ia sadar bukan lagi hutan yang menjadi tempat yang didatanginya terakhir kali semenjak kejadian waktu itu._

 _"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya." sebuah suara menginterupsi._

 _"Kau siapa?" gadis itu bertanya dengan suara yang parau._

 _"Shinigami." balas suara tersebut._

 _"Shinigami?"_

 _"Ya, Shinigami. Kenapa?"_

 _"Ah- ternyata aku masih hidup ya."_

 _"Tentu saja kau masih hidup, kau beruntung aku menemukanmu dengan cepat."_

 _"Kau... menemukanku?"_

 _"Ya, aku menemukanmu pingsan di bawah pohon yang lebat." suara itu kemudian mendekatinya dari belakang._

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" gadis tersebut menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya, namun sial, orang tersebut ternyata sudah membelakanginya terlebih dahulu, melihat ke bagian belakang dimana hanya ada kursi lain selain yang didudukinya sekarang dan dinding dengan kayu tua yang sudah lapuk._

 _"Aku hanya ingin kau hidup."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Aku pikir kau terluka, maka dari itu, aku menyelamatkanmu."_

 _"Lantas, dimana aku saat ini?"_

 _"Oh, ini hanya sebuah rumah kosong yang kecil di distrik 80, aku memutuskan untuk membawamu kesini."_

 _"Kalau begitu, terima kasih, kau boleh meninggalkanku sekarang."_

 _"Aku tak akan meninggalakanmu semudah itu, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."_

 _"Memangnya kau ini siapa, hah."_

 _"Aku orang yang menemukanmu."_

 _"Tak usah mengatakannya lagi, apa maumu sebenarnya?"_

 _"Mauku? Tentu saja aku ingin membantumu."_

 _"Membantu? Membantu apa?"_

 _Orang tersebut tak membalas pertanyaannya yang kesekian kali._

 _Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah misterius orang tersebut._

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

.

Yeay!

Akhirnya aku bisa mempublish chapter 1 cerita ini.

Sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca prolognya walau hanya sedikit kata yang aku tuliskan.

Maafkan aku jika chapter pertama ini sangat singkat.  
Aku ingin menjelaskan semua detailnya nanti pada arc yang telah aku tentukan.  
Untuk chapter pertama saat ini, aku hanya menulis awalannya, mungkin di chapter 3 atau selanjutnya, ceritanya mulai lebih serius.

Aku masih bingung jika harus menyebut karakter lain di dalam cerita ini, karena nantinya cerita ini hanya akan berfokus pada Yumichika dan Ruri walaupun karakter lain ikut terlibat.

Kira-kira siapa ya orang yang telah menemukannya?

Aku berharap kalian terus mengikuti cerita ini hingga selesai (walaupun updatenya tidak menentu).

See ya!


End file.
